After-Party
by My Line
Summary: Intense, Emotional, And Heartfelt Scenes, As Three Brave Soldiers Go To... A PARTY? Yeah. Summer Rose, Otherwise Known By Her Codename, Solar Flare, Was Invited To A Party By Her Good Friend, And The Two Of Them Will Slowly Bond, And Possibly Will Another One Perhaps Be Put Into The Mix. Chapter Three In Progress. PEACE MAH DUDES.
1. Invitation

Chapter One - Invitation

Every step made a creek on the wooden floor, leaving behind a melody of odd sounds. Dust was blown away by the steps, as if something had just demolishes a house and all the bricks, metal and water flew everywhere. The barely visible walls had a luscious feel to it, a red that had a lust for water. Rosy Red. The scent of a burning wood fire could be smelt, with a mix of peppers and ground meat being cooked together as a spice. An odd sensation of royalty, combined with the feeling that you're alone where nowhere knows where you are, you just let it all out.

* * *

Tinted Moon Taco Academy

July 29th, Year 3749

6:08 A.M

* * *

Solar Flare, otherwise known as Summer Rose, took a few steps, making past each and every room. She didn't really care about many except one. A specific one that was shared by Jean and Penny. It had their two names like usual, but the was a huge heart. She rolled her eyes, recently she had started to question why she couldn't find anyone to love, but they've already found it? Who knows really. Maybe because Jean is this whole figure of the perfect plant, Grass Knuckles, super strong, ripped abs, WOOHOO! And I Guess he must find Penny cute, I mean everyone thinks she's super famous for being like the coolest hero, they fanboy/fangirl over her all the time. She hates it.

Oh, to rub it in Summer's face all the more, there was a "GK x GS" inside the heart. Yeah that'll work out.

* * *

She rolled her eyes and moved to the next door, before she heard faint kissing noises coming from Vivian and X's room. The thoughts rushed back into her mind.

"Useless."

"Terrible."

"You'll Never Find Anyone To Love You, Nerd."

"You Don't Even Know How To Kiss Someone Good Enough To Have Them Like You."

"You Have No Life."

"No Friends."

"No Nothing!"

* * *

She fell on her knees, and started to cry. "Why Me…" she said quietly, as the teardrop fell down from her face, one at a time, two streams in different directions.

A door had opened and a confused Luna, who had floated out of the room. Her eyes were half closed as she got out. "What The…?"

She finally got her eyes opened and looked at Summer. She realised what was happening, and hovered slowly towards Summer, giving her a big hug. "Oh, Poor You Summer!" Luna muttered into Summer's ear, wiping her tears off.

Summer had seemed to calm down, and embraced Luna back, smiling a faint smile. "Thanks," she said. Having finally fixed herself, after reassuring that she was okay, she took a few weeks breaths before Luna said something that interested Summer.

"Hey, Follow Me," Luna whispered, leaving the door open before she left the Academy building and got a cab for the two of them to the airport.

* * *

"Two Tickets To Driftwood Shores, please," Luna said to the receptionist, showing her debit card and paying that way.

* * *

About ten minutes later, the two of them were sitting at a table at a Starbucks, when a Starfruit called their names to pick up their drinks. Unsurprisingly, Summer got a Green Tea Frappuccino, and Luna got a Pumpkin Spice Latté. The two sat down and shared a croissant, while they made small talk.

"I never told you why I brought you here. I rented a hotel at Driftwood Shores for a party of sorts, here's the details," Luna said, handing Summer the note.

* * *

Dear Luna Iridesna,

We have decided to invite you to Driftwood Shores for another party. Among you will be famous plants and zombies, a fancy party without any disruption. I hope you enjoy your stay at Hotel Luxilious and the Driftwood Casino. We look forward to a presence of someone in a class as high as yours.

\- Mina Okskasi, Known More Commonly As The Party Rose.

* * *

"I thought you might be able to find something, if you catch my drift," Luna winked at Summer after she finished blushed a little, but followed Luna to go get their luggage, acting as if nothing happened.

A few minutes later, they had boarded the plane.

A Servant waited at the entrace. "Good Morning Miss Iridesna, who is your friend here?" the servant said, leading them to two seats side by side. In front of each set of two seats, a desk-like table stood, allowing for many things. They also each came eqquiped with a TV and a new "Nintendo Switch" for entertainment purposes. He chairs also had a curve so you could lean back in it.

Summer was just wowed. She looked around, wondering. _What Kind Of Dream Is This?_

Luna nodded. "Business Class. Thank you, Miss Uwel," she nodded, and she relaxed in her seat and put on some headphones and listened to some music. She looked like she did it often. It almost impressed Summer. I mean, yeah, Luna was famous and a millionaire, but this was ridiculous. "This is Summer," she said, yawning.

Summer reached out her hand to the Pineclone, shaking her hand. "Summer Rose, nice to meet you, Miss Uwel," she said, smiling before she put a sleep mask on, and she went fast asleep.

She was still asleep while Luna had noticed Summer sleeping, and she blushed a little, but went back to what she was doing.

* * *

Later, They Arrived At Their Destination.

* * *

(( **A/N:** Sorry I Haven't Been Active In A While. I made about 3 Drafts of this, but here it is, A PvZ Heroes Threeway Ship... Carrotina x Solar Flare x ? (the suspense.) Either way, I've got a lot planned for this story, and I've started on Chapter Two! c:))  
((Peace Out My Dudes - Aurora))


	2. A Night Alone

Nightrom Airport was quite silent, but I mean, it WAS 4 in the morning when they got off the plane. They walked through and grabbed something to eat and found a cab.

The cab pulled in, and let the two of them in. "Destination?" The Cab Driver asked, as they started to leave the parking lot.

"Hotel Luxilous," Luna said, as she got an 100 bill out from a briefcase, and gave it to The Cab Driver. "Keep The Change."

The ride was a while, it was pretty silent, and the was some piano jazz music in the background. The song was called Cityscape, by a Gravitree named Hymn, known in the public as Insane In The Rain. The song played as they eventually arrived, departing from the cab. "Have A Nice Day," The Cab Driver nodded his head, and Summer and Luna looked back at him, and they both raised their hands to symbolize 'Thank You' as they left, and the cab pulled out and left the lot. Summer and Luna walked in, and someone had seemed to be waiting for them.

* * *

The plant had glowsticks EVERYWHERE. They had a wand in their hand, or something that looked like a wand, and they had a mn elegant pink dress made by none other than Reincarnation. It was pretty obvious to Summer who the dress was made by. (Summer is a huge fan of Reincarnation's work, whether it be dresses, bras, bikinis, or anything else.) The Rose that stood in front of them had an orange colour of elegance.

"Mina!" Luna yelled, running towards the Rose waiting for them. Summer sighed, slowly walking while Luna zoomed over.

"Ahhh, Miss Iridesna, welcome," she turned to Summer. "And who is this?" she said curiously. "I feel like I've seen them before," she said, examining Summer.

Luna spoke first before Summer could say anything. "This is Summer Rose, a good friend of mine. You've probably seen her on the news whether it be her world records for video games, or from some kind of important criminal capturing. Her codename is Solar Flare," Luna explained, smiling, as Summer reached a hand out to shake hands.

Mina reaches her hand out, and they shook hands. "Oh… Well I welcome you Miss Rose! I'm a big fan of your TacoTube videos! So entertaining, I didn't know that was YOU!" she trailed off awkwardly. "Oh My! Sorry, were you saying something?"

Summer smiled. "I didn't think I was THAT popular…" she said, fazing out for a few seconds. The other two stared at each other.

* * *

Mina led them to their room. Third Floor, Room 307.

* * *

They entered the room, two beds lay there, made with dove-white sheets, a pitch-black pillow, and a red blanket, with poodle fluff on the edge near the pillow. There were two bathrooms. Each came with a sink, a toilet, shower- that had Conditioner and Shampoo, and a large mirror.

"Daveus Christ what is this!" Summer said with a surprised look on her face. "Business Class and then THIS? You're spoiling me Luna!" she said, breathing in slowly.

"Well, have fun ladies," Mina said, leaving the room and going back to the front lobby.

Luna blushed a little. "Hee Hee," she giggled, as she started to unpack what she brought, while singing a little. Summer lied down on one of the two beds while moving and dancing a little to Luna's singing.

They finished unpacking after about ten minutes, and they sat down, looking outside. They sat down beside each other, smiling at each other, and they just sat silently for a while.

Luna let out a sigh, before breathing in, and leaving the room.

"Luna wai-" Summer explained, before caught by a surprise.

Luna had ran up to Summer, attaching their lips, cutting Summer off, before she knew what was coming. It was out of instinct, but it worked for her.

Summer caught on to what happened, as she embraced the kiss, and joined in with what was happening, her lips locking with Luna's.

The next three minutes were just simply kissing, before they unlocked lips. "I guess that was my way of telling you… Sorry," Luna apologized, before going to the bathroom and changing into her nightgown.

"It's getting late, I think it's time I sleep, night Summer," Luna said, yawning, as she started to snooze off.

Summer smiled, as Luna fell asleep. "Thank You, Luna…" she said, smiling.

* * *

 **((A/N** **:** I just like to make references. If you get that last one good for you. :^) I Might Put Another Chapter Of Coven Of Storms next instead. But For Now, PEACE MAH DUDES))


End file.
